psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0302 Teumessian Sacrifices
Teumessian Sacrifices is the second episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Summary Shindo and Ignatov deduce that Fellows' murderer was able to keep their Hue clear by causing Fellows to commit suicide. They also realize that the data Fellows provides is proof that Takumi and Tetsuya are involved in an illegal subprime lending scheme. Yonehara panics at an audit, raising his Psycho-Pass to criminal levels. Detecting Takumi's Psycho-Pass, Public Safety deploys with Ignatov, Todoroki and Irie entering a Forbidden Zone called Myogadani to confront a gang leader. Ignatov's martial arts ability and a relay-powered Dominator quell the gang, but Yonehara is already dead. Shindo and Ignatov pursue Sasagawa but are stopped by Shinya Kogami and Nobuchika Ginoza, who are revealed to be working for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Sasagawa is apprehended by Frederica Hanashiro and Teppei Sugo. Bifrost accepts the sacrifice of Sasagawa in order to keep the Sibyl System off their trail. Tsunemori continues to observe events and await her "judgment," when society's true nature will be revealed to all. The next day, Shindo and Ignatov are assigned to investigate the accidental death of Kojo Tsuchiya. Shindo determines that Tsuchiya did not commit suicide, making foul play a possibility. Investigating further, Shindo and Ignatov discover that Tsuchiya was head psychologist for gubernatorial candidate Karina Komiya, leading them to investigate both her and her political rival, Kosuke "Herakles" Yakushiji. Shindo interviews Komiya, who reveals that she accused Tsuchiya of being a stalker. After she leaves, Shindo suggests that she has hidden mentalist abilities.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Psycho-Pass_3_episodes Story Episode 2 begins where Episode 1 left off with Ignatov measuring Shindo’s Psycho-Pass as Shindo is performing a mental trace. In Shindo’s mindscape, Shindo is seeing a vision of an anthropomorphic red fox-beast. As the rain pours down harder, the beast lifts his hands causing Shindo to see the events of the crash. Eventually, the beast gets close enough to breathe on Shindo’s face, but then Shindo is suddenly snapped out of his trance by Ignatov saying, “The rain is over.” ''Collapsing, Shindo declares that he has ascertained the culprit’s modus operandi. That night, after Shindo recovers, Ignatov informs Shindo that Karanomori contacted him earlier and confirmed their data. Pulling himself up, a relieved Shindo states that they now know the culprits method and motive. Shindo then declares that they are going to arrest Fellows’ murderer. The next day, Shindo gathers everyone into Karanomori’s lab to explain what they have discovered. Shindo starts his speech by declaring that the cause of the Hyper Transporter crash was the coincidental simultaneous occurrence of 17 separate errors. Shindo then summarizes that all of the personnel including the mechanics on the drone all had clear hues. Hearing his explanation, Todoroki concludes that the crash was an accident. But Shindo questions that statement and argues that there is a way for the killer to kill Fellows while maintaining their hue. Placing his arm to his hip, Shindo continues that the best way to kill someone without harming their hue is to be unaware that they did it in the first place. Taking over, Ignatov adds that their hue remains safe because the responsibility is distributed between everyone involved, so no-one knows the entire plan. Shocked, Irie and Todoroki ridicule the idea because someone has to know the entire plan for it to work and asks how the schemer’s hue was unaffected. Shindo replies that their hue would stay clear, if there was no guarantee that Fellows would die and argues that if Fellows had just stayed in his seat, he wouldn’t have died the way he did. Shindo further adds that if Fellow had follow this method, his hue would have clouded at the same time. Hearing Shindo’s response, Karanomori concludes that the killer forced Fellows to make a choice between his life or his hue while not having a direct hand in Fellows’ death. Shindo adds that their hue also remained clear this way, causing Karanomori to liken it to Fellow’s account books. Recalling them, Todoroki asks if the culprits were embezzling after all. Hinakawa responds that it wasn’t as simple as that as only a genius like Fellows could have managed to figure out their scheme. Taking control again, Ignatov explains that the culprits’ scheme is to rip money from people using a nation-wide scam modeled on an old era financial system. Using a hologram presentation with all the Inspectors and Enforcers in it, Shindo and Ignatov give a detailed explanation into sub-prime lending and economic housing bubbles. Finishing their explanation, Shindo explains that Sasagawa and Yonehara used this system to rip thousands of people like Yatsumata and Triskov to make a fortune for themselves by turning their illegal real estate securities into stocks and got ministries and banks to sell them. Upset, Hinakawa summarizes that this is what Fellows wanted to blow the whistle on. Sad, Karanomori adds that no one would know what they were complicit in by doing this, making it a 120% crime. Hinakawa adds that it will be difficult to investigate, causing Ignatov to explain to the shocked Enforcers that it is because Sasagawa’s and Yonehara’s Psycho-passes are clear, and they lack evidence to boot. Kisaragi asks if they can do anything then. Suddenly, Shindo proposes an idea. Later, in Shimotsuki’s office, Shindo and Ignatov propose their idea of leaking the ledgers to the audit agencies in the hopes that Sasagawa and Yonehara will slip up to Shimotsuki. Shindo politely requests that Shimotsuki do it with Chief Hosorogi’s approval. Shimotsuki remarks that their plan is overly optimistic and explains there’s a huge risk of it failing and coming back to haunt them. Shindo declares that he will take full responsibility for it, but Ignatov corrects him and says that they will full responsibility. Sighing, Shimotsuki reluctantly agrees to do it. Two days later, a calm Sasagawa and a nervous Yonehara are having a drink in their hotel room in Minato. Freaking out, Yonehara becomes worried about the upcoming audit and asks Sasagawa why he didn't get rid of the data. Sasagawa calmly replies that he made every possible precaution and blames Yonehara’s mismanagement for getting them into this mess. Calming himself, Sasagawa suggests consolidating their assets and transferring to a Dejima firm using his connections with Foreign Affairs. Sasagawa declares that the Public Safety Bureau will have trouble getting them there. However, Yonehara is more concerned about his deteriorating Psycho-Pass.and starts sobbing. Sasagawa tells Yonehara to get his act together because they did a good thing for those people. Sasagawa further argues that those people only ended up in debt because they are ''“sheep who couldn’t understand how society works” ''and claims that it is not their fault. Whimpering, Yonehara argues that he is not as mentally strong as Sasagawa. Sighing, Sasagawa rebuts that there is no evidence he is involved and sends Yonehara an address to his phone. Sasagawa explains that he has some contacts there and advises that Yonehara go there and they will sort everything out for him. Crying, Yonehara chases after Sasagawa, begging him not to leave him. Grabbing Sasagwa around the waist, Yonehara is informed by Sasagawa that macroeconomics was invented so that people would not have to look at their sacrifices in the eye. Sasagawa continues that he is different from those economists as he can sacrifice anyone whenever he can. Shoving Yonehara away, Sasagawa leaves the room as a crying Yonehara breaks down. At the NONA Tower, Shindo and Ignatov receive a request for dispatch to take care of an individual whose Psycho-Pass has exceeded the normal levels in the Minato Ward. Arriving at the scene, Shindo and the rest of team determine that Yonehara and Sasagawa have pulled a runner. Suddenly, Shindo’s Komissa appears and alerts Shindo that Yonehara’s Psycho-Pass has been spotted near an abandoned zone. Hearing the alert, Kisaragi asks about Sasagawa and Hinakawa reports that there is no sign of him on the street scanners, meaning his hue is still clear. Nodding to each other, Shindo and Ignatov reply that they will have Karanomori search for him while they take care of Yonehara. In an old building in the abandoned zone, Yonehara is nervously watching some yakuzas devour their food. Reassuring Yonehara that they will help him, their boss (Numakura) orders his men to guide Yonehara to a back room. Entering the room, Yonehara notices a surgical table in the middle of it with a dead look in his face. Meanwhile, Shindo is waiting for relay drones while Ignatov, Irie and Todoroki search the streets for Yonehara in another part of the abandoned zone. Looking around, Irie remarks that he has an idea and leads them to Numakura’s hideout. Watching Ignatov leave, Todoroki berates Irie for his big mouth. Meanwhile, Kisaragi and Hinakawa have arrived with the relay drones. Looking at the cable length, Kisaragi determines that they might need more cable and suggests waiting for more drones. Shindo replies that they don’t have time if they want to find Yonehara alive. Grabbing the cable, Shindo wraps it around himself and orders Kisaragi and Hinakawa to carry the relay drone to the predescribed location. Kisaragi and Hinakawa ask what Shindo will do. Suddenly, Shindo suddenly starts leaping up to the top of the nearby building and proudly declares that he will hook up the cable. In Numakura’s hideout, Ignatov and his team demand that Numakura release Yonehara into their custody otherwise face enforcement. Numakura calls them out on their bluff and yells at the trio to get out. Just as Numakura’s men are about to shove them out, Ignatov starts beating them up. Smiling, Irie and Todoroki join the fight and start beating Numakura’s men unconscious. Meanwhile, Shindo is using his parkour skills to jump, flip and leap over buildings. Pulling out a gun, Numakura tries to shoot Ignatov, but Ignatov dodges the bullet and takes cover behind a couch. As he continues firing, Numakura ducks into a secret passage leading to the back room. Finally reaching the meeting point, Shindo plugs the cable into the relay drone and contacts Ignatov. Getting the signal, Ignatov engages Numakura and forces him to the ground with his martial arts skills. Pulling his Dominator out, Ignatov prepares to fire on Numakura with Lethal Eliminator mode. As Numakura goes to fire on him, Ignatov shoots and kills Numakura. During the clean-up of the crime scene, Shindo and the team discover a deceased Yonehara. Looking at him, Todoroki presumes that Numakura was planning to sell Yonehara’s organs on the blackmarket. Irie agrees since lots of people prefer human organs to pigs. Saddened, Shindo reports to Ignatov that Karanomori has found Sasagawa and Ignatov replies that they should report Yonehara’s death to him in person. Contacting Shimotsuki, the team is surprised when she orders the mission complete and instructs the team to not pursue Sasagawa and report back to base. Asking why, Shindo and Ignatov are told that she will reveal the reason once they are back. Faking static noise, Shindo and Ignatov fake a call signal error and orders the team to pursue Sasagawa, much to the astonishment of the rest of the team. In her office, an infuriated Shimotsuki calls Shindo and Ignatov, ''“a pair of morons.” On the other line, Hanashiro instructs Shimotsuki to deal with her men as she ends the call. Declaring, “Who would value them?”, Shimotsuki races out of the room while putting on her jacket. At Ariake Airport, the team arrive as Sasagawa is about to flee the city. Parking the truck, Ignatov and Shindo race inside the back and orders the team to remain on standby. As they leave, a shocked Kisaragi and Hinakawa ask if they are really going to break the Division Chief’s orders. Smiling, Todoroki and Irie instructs Hinakawa and Kisaragi to stay in the truck while they go help the Inspectors, despite Kisaragi’s objections. Reaching the terminal, Ignatov and Shindo are stopped by Nobuchika Ginoza and Shinya Kogami. Ordering them to stand down, Ignatov engages in a fight with Ginoza while Shindo just looks on stunned with Kogami. Suddenly noticing new visitors, Kogami orders Irie and Todoroki to stand down. But Irie and Todoroki refuse and decide to engage Kogami who easily beats them into the ground even as they use their stun batons. Showing them his gun, Kogami gets Irie and Todoroki to stop as Shindo points his Dominator on him. Activating the Dominator, Shindo is informed by the system that Kogami is an agent for Foreign Affairs. Surprised, Shindo verifies with Kogami whether they didn’t allow Sasagawa to get away and Kogami confirms that it is true. On the plane, Sasagawa is ordering a mental kit, when all of a sudden, all of the crew and passengers disappear revealing themselves to be holos. Looking back, Sasagawa notices Teppei Sugo who apprehends him as Hanashiro appears and places him under arrest. Contacting Ginoza, Hanashiro reveals that they have apprehended Sasagawa. Ginoza then confirms the message and relays it to Ignatov and Shindo. Suddenly, Hinakawa and Kisaragi arrive. Greeting Hinakawa, Ginoza waves to him and leaves. As he leaves, Ginoza tells Ignatov that the domestic cases are their’s while Kogami gives Sasagawa’s Bifrost card to Shindo and mysteriously warns him that there are more foxes out there. Out on the helipad, an angry Shimotsuki greets Ginoza as Kogami heads over to the helicopter. Ignoring Kogami, Shimotsuki angrily yells at Ginoza yelling if his greeting of “Inspector,” was a jab at her. Smiling, Ginoza calmly replies that it wasn’t his intention to upset her, but Shimotsuki just yells at him more, arguing that they are even now. Getting puffed up, Shimotsuki instructs Ginoza to tell that horrible blonde, Hanashiro, that Internal Affairs are their turf. Ginoza refuses and instructs Shimotsuki to tell Hanashiro that herself. Shimotsuki replies that she can’t stand Hanashiro and is still fuming over Hanashiro stealing her capable officers. Hearing that, Ginoza subtly teases Shimotsuki about the "capable officers" part which causes Shimotsuki to remonstrate him for being so cocky. Regaining his composure, Ginoza replies to Shimotsuki that he will pass along the message. As Ginoza leaves, Shimotsuki asks if he has seen Tsunemori, but Ginoza replies there is no need for him to do that because he already knows what he needs to do for her. Ginoza then gets on the helicopter and leaves. Turning to her curious subordinates, Shimotsuki shouts at them out for their insubordinate actions. Shindo starts trying to make excuses, but Ignatov quickly changes the subject to the two men and ask who they are. Shimotsuki informs them that the two men are Nobuchika Ginoza and Shinya Kogami from the Foreign Affairs Operations Department and explains that both of them were former Division One Officers. Going to the door, Shimotsuki continues explaining that the Dejima firm that Sasagawa tried to escape was one of Foreign Affairs' trap corporations and that Foreign Affairs had been investigating Hyper Transport for a while now. Shimotsuki lastly advises them to keep obeying their orders and the interests of the system, if they want to stay Inspectors before leaving. Meanwhile at Azusawa’s hideout, Azusawa is watching the spectacle on Obata’s computer monitors. Obata grumbles that Azusawa is too close, but Azusawa just lifts his glass and remarks that Shindo and Ignatov are an amusing pair. At Bifrost’s headquarters, Bifrost announces the end of the relation and dividends up the winnings. Seeing the outcome, Shirogane laments that one of their Inspectors ended up in Foreign Affairs’ hands, but is impressed that Homura had predicted it. Saionji calmly asks if this is Roundrobin’s will and essential to Bifrost’s security. Homura replies that Foreign Affairs’ traps and the collapse of the plan was simply inevitable, that’s all. Shrogane comments that a sacrifice was needed to spring the trap and reset the diagram causing Saionji to remark that one Inspector is a small price to pay. Congratulating Homura for his win, Shirogane informs Homura that he is the next dealer and proclaims that he is looking forward to it. A few days later, Shimotsuki receives a call from Hanashiro in her office. In the call, Hanashiro informs Shimotsuki that they finally made a breakthrough with Sasagawa and commends Tsunemori’s actions for bringing this to light. Shimotsuki suggests that they not talk about Tsunemori because she will receive her fair judgement one day, which is what Tsunemori wants. Hanashiro replies that Shimotsuki wants to hunt the foxes in Japan and responds that she will leave her to it. Shimotsuki vows to see it through and ends the call. Meanwhile, Shindo and Ignatov are relaying the results of the case to Fellow’s wife, Adele. Confirming that her husband was a hero, Shindo informs Adele that Fellow’s application was approved, so she can still stay in the country. Relieved, Adele thanks the Inspectors for their help. Smiling, Ignatov then bestows Adele with her new Japanese first name, ‘Kaori,’ ''which Fellows had picked out for her. Shindo compliments the name and remarks that he can feel Fellows’ love for her coming through it. Solving Fellows’ final puzzle, Shindo plays the recording in it. In the recording, Fellows appears and tells Adele about a decision he has made and confesses that he will always love her. Shindo and Ignatov then leave the crying Adele to watch the video in peace. In Ignatov’s car, Shindo comments that they have now found a clue and Ignatov remarks that this is the first step for them. Later that night, Shindo visits the family shrine in his house and renews his vow to discover the truth. Going into his garage, Shindo starts reviewing a case involving his father and Tsunemori. In Ignatov’s apartment, Ignatov receives some tea from his wife, Stronskaya and goes over to a picture featuring his older brother, Akira. Renewing his own vow, Ignatov sips his tea. Meanwhile in her cell, Tsunemori receives a report from Hinakawa regarding the end of the case. Ending the call, Tsunemori thanks Hinakawa and asks him to help out the new Inspectors. Going back to her computer journal, Tsunemori starts typing her thoughts out. In her entry, she remarks that she is currently awaiting a judgement that could begin at any moment, but this also means that she has been liberated from society in a sense. She continues with her belief that the truth of their society will eventually come to light someday and wonders what will people believe when that happens. Later that night, Shindo is having a dream while sleeping in his father’s car. In the rainy grey world, Shindo sees a vision of the fox beast watching him sleep through the window. Waking up, Shindo looks around. Heading into the kitchen, Shindo grabs some milk and turns on the TV to a news program covering the Gubernatorial elections. Commentating on the parade, the news reporter introduces the candidates, ‘Kosuke “Herakles” Yakushiji’ of the Eugenics Party and ‘Karina Komiya’ of the Affirmation Party. Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, a man is crawling along the ledge of a hotel building. Remarking that he has to protect a woman, the man continues that he cannot go on like this. In the man’s room, the broken TV is showing edited images of Komiya and a presenter talking about what a scandal it would be, if the secret were to get out and when it does, she will be erased before itself turning off. Reaching for the railing, the man suddenly slips and falls to his death as a holo poster of Komiya is shown behind him. The next day, Shindo, Ignatov and their team are heading to the hotel where the man fell off from as Karanomori gives them the details. Understanding, Shindo replies that they will take care of the crime scene and the on-site mental care for the hotel staff. As Karanomori ends the call, Todoroki remarks that he hates bodies like that because they are all gooey and jokingly suggests that Shindo may hurl. Shindo cheerfully replies that he will be fine as they arrive on the scene. Going over to the pool where the man’s body is located, Shindo, Irie and Todoroki notice the man’s top half is buried in the concrete with his legs dangling in mid-air. Watching the strange scene, Todoroki asks if this is ''‘The Inugami Murders,’ ''confusing Shindo. Ignatov then arrives and reports that he got an ID match for one of the guests. Presenting the victim's profile, Ignatov’s Komissa introduces the victim as Kojo Tsuchiya, a former professor of neuroscience at the Toto College of Science. Komissa continues that Tsuchiya was undergoing mental care at the hotel due to his hue deteriorating. Surprised, Irie remarks that it is strange for a professor to be receiving mental care at a wealthy hotel, but Shindo remarks that it is more relaxing than a hospital. Irie questions whether Tsuchiya was rich enough to afford the care, but Todoroki just passes the whole case off as a suicide and suggests they go back to the PSB. However, Shindo senses something and suggest that they check out his hotel room at any rate. A little while later, in Tsuchiya’s hotel room, Shindo sends the drones inside while he and Ignatov analyze the shoe-prints at the door. Wondering what they are doing, Shindo reports that there were two men guarding the door and deducesthat they were likely bodyguards with enhancement surgeries. Entering the room, Shindo stops the drones and comments on how cute and obedient they are. Bitter, Todoroki sarcastically remarks unlike them. Checking underneath the coffee table, Shindo finds Tsuchiya’s mobile and shows it to Ignatov. Shindo asks why Tsuchiya would toss this when it’s such a necessary item, causing Ignatov to suggest that maybe Tsuchiya had dropped it. Shindo rejects that notion and suggests that Tsuchiya would have picked it up regardless. Turning to the TV, Shindo notices that it is broken, while Ignatov notices the broken beer bottle and suggests that Tsuchiya may have tossed the bottle at it. Checking the windows next, Ignatov remarks that the fingerprints all belong to Tsuchiya and remarks that he may have tried to open the window. Shindo replies that Tsuchiya must have known that the window wouldn’t open, causing Ignatov to suggest that he was trying to jump from the window. Shindo instead suggests that Tsuchiya was trying to escape from his room and goes to check the door which has Tsuchiya’s fingerprints all over it. Still confused, Shindo suggests performing a mental trace and puts an earphone into his ear. Ignatov warns Shindo not to dive in too deeply because it could be a suicide. Pulling out his Walkman radio, Shindo turns it on and uses his mantra,“It’s raining.”'' Tracing Tsuchiya, Shindo instead gets the fox-faced man, so Shindo starts diving deeper. Meanwhile, Irie and Todoroki are wondering what Shindo is doing from the sidelines. Pulling out his own Psycho-Pass scanner, Todoroki and Irie are completely shocked to see Shindo’s crime coefficient fluctuating so rapidly. Meanwhile, in the grey world, Shindo bears witness to Tsuchiya’s last moments as Tsuchiya tries to escape the room. Rushing over to the bedroom, Tsuchiya watches the TV and then rushes over to the bathroom and pulls open a window. Tsuchiya then crawls out onto the ledge. Suddenly, Shindo is snapped out of his trance by Ignatov who has been monitoring his hue. As Ignatov puts away his radio, Shindo’s hue reduces back to normal levels. Picking up Shindo’s earphone, Irie hears the sound of static noise and wonders if Shindo has lost his mind. Meanwhile, Shindo goes over to the bathroom window, Tsuchiya climbed out of. Trying to reach the place Tsuchiya was trying to reach, Shindo almost slips and meets the same fate as Tsuchiya. However, Shindo is rescued by Ignatov who yells at him for being an idiot. Peeking out the window himself, Ignatov presumes that Tsuchiya was trying to reach the lift climber. Looking at the mobile, Shindo explains that Tsuchiya was trying to contact someone, but his device was offline for some reason. Ignatov analyses that since there were guards at his door, Tsuchiya may have been confined for Hue improvement therapy. Shindo continues that Tsuchiya escaped and fell, leading to his death. Ignatov notes that if the pool had been filled with water, Tsuchiya might have survived. Noticing the similarities between Tsuchiya’s case and the Hyper Transport case, Shindo surmises that they might be dealing with the same culprits. But, Todoroki reminds the group that Sasagawa was caught, causing Shindo to recall what Kogami said to him about other “Foxes.” ''Scratching his head, Shindo claims that what Kogami said is stuck in his throat, so Ignatov suggests that they dive deeper until Shindo is satisfied. Later in the car, Karanomori fills the team in about what she has learned about Tsuchiya over the comms. Karanomori explains that Tsuchiya was part of candidate Komiya’s psychological care staff and that Komiya’s party paid for Tsuchiya’s care and allowed him to have his own lab in their agency. Shindo notes that they should speak to Komiya, so Ignatov suggests that they talk to Yakushiji as well. Asking who Yakushiji is, Ignatov and Todoroki berates Shindo for not paying more attention to the news, calling him a ''‘bean sprout.’ Shindo rebuts that bean sprouts are full of nutrients and Ignatov mutters that Shindo probably hasn’t eaten them before under his breath. Irie offers to take them to a good restaurant, which Todoroki mutters is probably in the slums. Shindo happily accepts and cries that he can’t wait. Changing the subject back to Yakushiji, Ignatov informs the team that Herakles is Yakushiji’s old nickname and that he is a strong contender who is vying against Komiya for Governor. Shindo tells Ignatov that he can handle Yakushiji. Ignatov agrees and drops Shindo and Irie off at a nearby plaza. As they wait for their car, Shindo and Irie watch Komiya’s music video, ‘Fire Burning Woman,’ which Irie comments is glitzy for an idol. Komissa then appears and explains Komiya’s past to the two of them. As it explains Komiya's past, Komissa makes particular mention of the fact that Komiya was part of an idol group called ‘Existence,’ which was later disbanded because all the other members of the group besides Komiya became latent criminals. Reading Komiya’s profile, Shindo comments that Komiya became a politician due to Sibyl’s suitability and wonders why Komiya would want to become a politician in the first place. Irie explains that while politicians are mostly figureheads, they do debate policy with Sibyl and can inflict more change to society. Curious, Shindo asks why Irie knows so much about them and Irie explains that he has had conversations with former politicians who ended up in the slums. Suddenly,Komissa appears and alerts them that their car has arrived. Getting into the car, Irie remarks that Komiya could have gone down. Shindo remarks that Irie has bad taste and asks Irie to do the driving. Irie reminds Shindo that he is an Enforcer, but Shindo remarks that it will be alright. Meanwhile, Ignatov and Todoroki are watching a Human versus Mechanics (HVM) match at the arena. As the pair watch the match, Todoroki explains the hue-clearing beneficial effects of competitive sports to Ignatov. Todoroki further explains that athletes get doped by pharmaceutical companies and produce genetically engineered children based on their input. Using Yakushiji as an example, Todoroki explains that Yakushiji is a product of this treatment and that he would win gold at the Olympics if they still had it. After the match, Yakushiji addresses the crowd and riles them up with his motto, “To be a Herakles.” '' At Komiya’s office, Komiya greets Shindo and Irie and cheerfully remarks that this is the first time she has met a real detective, so she is a little nervous. Shindo returns the feeling as her manager, En Owanee, asks the reason for their visit. Shindo enquires if they know Tsuchiya. Sitting down, Komiya explains that Tsuchiya was the head of her psychological care staff and is sad that he is dead. Owanee asks if Tsuchiya’s death was a suicide and Shindo replies that they are still looking into it. Taking the opportunity, Shindo asks if there was some trouble with Tsuchiya. However, Shindo immediately relents when Owanee raises objections, causing Komiya to remark that she will answer the question. Komiya explains that Tsuchiya was stalking her causing his hue to become unstable as a result, so she sequestered him in a mental care hotel until he could get back to normal. Shindo comments that cute girls always have that problem with stalkers, causing Komiya to get offended by his statement. Owanee argues that Tsuchiya could only afford such expensive care, thanks to Komiya’s kindness. Shindo replies that he thought so, causing Owanee to end the interview. Thanking the pair, Shindo asks them if they can check out Tsuchiya’s lab and Owanee kindly states that she will have someone lead them to Tsuchiya’s lab. Excusing herself, Komiya and Owanee gets up and Shindo wishes them luck in the election. However, as Komiya thanks Shindo, Shindo suddenly has a mental trace vision where Komiya’s face is blurred. After Komiya leaves, Shindo casually remarks to Irie that Komiya is scary, leading Irie to asks what he means by that. Shindo coolly explains that Komiya knew that Irie was an Enforcer despite having never met one. Irie comments that Komiya probably hates Enforcers, but Shindo remarks that he never once told Komiya that Irie was an Enforcer. Sitting back down, Shindo surmises that Komiya may have mentalist skills given her past. Furrowing his brow, Irie starts to comment that if Komiya were a criminal and Shindo abruptly agrees that she would be a menace. Meanwhile, Komiya is walking down a dark corridor with Owanee. 'Quotes' * ''"There are other foxes. Creatures that keep escaping the hounds." ~~ Shinya Kogami to Arata Shindo. *''"And I'm still sore over her poaching my capable officers." (Shimotsuki )'' "Capable? " (Ginoza) "It's a figure of speech."'' ~~ Mika Shimotsuki and Nobuchika Ginoza's conversation.'' *''"I am currently awaiting a judgement that could begin at any moment. But that also means that I've been liberated from this society. The truth of our society will finally come to light. What will people believe when it does?" ~~ Akane Tsunemori. *"Bean sprouts are full of nutrients."'' ~~Arata Shindo. Trivia *In Greek mythology, the Teumessian fox was a gigantic fox that was destined never to be caught. It was thought to be sent by the gods to prey upon the children of Thebes as a punishment for a national crime. An apparently perfect solution to the problem was to set the magical dog Laelaps, who was destined to catch everything it chased, to hunt the Teumessian fox. This was a paradox so perplexing to Zeus that the god turned both to stone and cast them into the stars as the constellations Canis Major (Laelaps) and Canis Minor (the Teumessian fox). (abridged from Wikipedia) *The Inugami Murders is a reference to The Inugami Family, a 1976 Japanese murder-mystery film directed by Kon Ichikawa involving Detective Kindachi. The film is about a clan who gathers together after the death of their family patriarch who has left behind a strange will, leaving a vast fortune to a woman called Tamayo on the condition that she marry one of his grandsons. Soon, fighting breaks out over the will which leads to a series of murders. In one of the murders, a man is discovered in a similar manner to Kojo Tsuchiya, drowned in a lake with his legs up in the air. (Source: Windows on Worlds) 'Gallery' 0302-1.png 0302-2.png 0302-3.png 0302-4.png 0302-5.png 0302-6.png 0302-7.png 0302-8.png Images continued in: : References Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries